


Lover of Mine

by winchester05



Series: Sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, SakuAtsu Week Fluff 2021, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester05/pseuds/winchester05
Summary: La universidad era más pesada de lo que Atsumu se había imaginado.Día 4 de la Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021Tier 1, 2 y 3.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lover of Mine

La universidad era más pesada de lo que Atsumu se había imaginado, realmente no tenía planeado ir pero sus padres no lo iban a dejar jugar si antes no tenía un título (esto también fue para su hermano). Así que decidió estudiar algo relacionado con los deportes. No debía ser tan difícil ¿verdad?

Con eso en mente, no entendía porque no había dormido mas que cuatro horas seguidas en 4 días y tenía en su sistema más de dos hitos de café, ¿los maestros no entendían qué tenía una vida fuera de la unversidad? Estaba harto de pasarse horas en la biblioteca y sus ojos ya no aguantaban el brillo de la computara y si seguía así necesitara una nueva receta para anteojos.

Osamu intentaba que durmiera un poco más, pero era final de semestre y los exámenes finales iban de la mano con proyectos en equipo, lo que significaba que Atsumu tendría que hacer todo solo porque no es bueno comunicándose con sus compañeros fuera de la cancha. 

Lo que más molestaba a Atsumu no era la falta de sueño, o tener que hacer todo el trabajo porque sus compañeros no tenían planeado ayudarle. Lo que le molestaba es que desde hace una semana no había podido pasar tiempo con su novio Sakusa, que iba a la misma universidad que él pero estudiaba otra carrera. Aún no habían hecho su relación pública, ni siquiera su hermano sabía, y realmente lo extrañaba. Con su novio en mente, Atsumu trataba de terminar un ensayo que era para el día siguiente.

Sakusa había terminado ya sus exámenes y lo único que quería hacer era pasar tiempo con su pareja. Sabiendo que Osamu estaría con Suna fue al dormitorio de su novio para asegurarse de que no estuviera tan estresado, conocía a Atsumu y su necesidad de ser el mejor en cualquier cosa de intentará y estaba seguro de que no se estaba cuidado de sí mismo. 

Cuando entro al dormitorio de su novio no se sorprendió de verlo frente la computadora con una taza de café medio vacía, y con varias hojas rodeadas a su alrededor. Se quedó admirando a su novio y como este usaba una de sus sudaderas que le quedaban un poco grandes.

“Atsu, amor, ¿cuánto te falta para terminar? ¿Te ayudo en algo?” Decidió preguntar al ver que su novio aun no notaba su presencia.

“¡Omi! ¿En qué momento llegaste?” Atsumu se sorprendió por no haberlo notado pero eso no evito que corriera a abrazar a su novio.

“Hace unos minutos” Contesto mientras correspondía el abrazo del falso rubio.

Se quedaron unos minutos así hasta que Sakusa rompió el abrazo y se acerco a donde Atsumu había estado trabajando unos minutos antes.

“Ya que estás aquí Omi ¿podrías revisarlo? No se como seguir y sólo me falta una página para terminar pero me quede estancado y estoy a tres de llorar. No entiendo como Hamilton escribió 51 ensayos” Mientras terminaba de hablar Sakusa ya se había acomodado en la silla de Atsumu y tenía una sonrisa por el último comentario de su novio.

“De haber sabido que te obsesionarías tanto con ese musical no te lo habría enseñado” dijo Sakusa viendo como Atsumu tenía un puchero.

“Si no me lo hubieras enseñado no tendías con quien cantar Helpless, sólo digo”. Atsumu decidió que el mejor lugar para sentarse mientras Sakusa revisaba su ensayo era en le regazo de su novio. Coloco sus brazos en el cuello de Sakusa y recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

Al ver como Atsumu se estaba quedando dormido intento convérsenlo de que fuera a su cama pero recibió por respuesta:

“No me estoy moviendo de aquí, tu regazo es cómodo. Además no me estoy durmiendo sólo descanso mis ojos” 

Sakusa se las arreglo para leer el trabajo de su novio mientras corregía uno que otro error de dedo y lo ayudaba con la conclusión ya que Atsumu se quedo dormido a los cinco minutos de estar sentado sobre Sakusa.

Sakusa no quería despertarlo así que lo dejo para que descansará, al menos en lo que terminaba de ayudar con su tarea, ya después lo obligaría a que fuera a su cama.

O ese era su plan, no se dio cuenta de que cuento tiempo había estado ahí. No podían culparlo, tener a su novio así era demasiado para su corazón y de vez en cuando se distraía por la belleza de Atsumu. No contaba con que Osamu llegará al dormitorio esa noche.

“Preguntaría porque mi hermano está sentado sobre ti mientras, por lo que veo, terminas su tarea pero la verdad estoy muy cansado para esto. Mañana interrogaré a ‘Tsumu y tu y yo hablaremos. Sólo llévalo a la cama, no ha dormido en estos días. Buenas noches”. Fue lo único que Osamu le dijo mientras se iba a su recámara.

Bueno, era momento de hacer ru relación pública y por fin poder presumir que estaba con Atsumu Miya.

**Author's Note:**

> No sabía que escribir para este día y salió esto, ¡tara!
> 
> Gracias a quien lea esta historia, siento bonito que alguien lea mis palabras. 
> 
> Espero les guste.
> 
> Twitter @_Lucedelsole05_  
> Wattpad @_winchester05_


End file.
